


because it's you

by sushikihyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sad Ending, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushikihyun/pseuds/sushikihyun
Summary: junhui doesn't want to let minghao go





	because it's you

**Author's Note:**

> im back after not writing for years so please bare with me. it's short but i hope you enjoy this sad mess !!
> 
> the title is from the song "because it's you" by astro

The crimson and fire orange were a shock against the grey sky, Junhui noted as he stood in silence staring out the window. The glass had fogged up around the edges from where the frost had formed on the outside. Junhui's hot breath made slow puffs of condensation appear in tiny, foggy bursts. Clearly, October did not realise that winter had not yet arrived.

The only other noise that Junhui was truly aware of were the sounds of the laboured breathing coming from the bed. Junhui glanced over his shoulder at the lump beneath the blankets. Minghao was still asleep and Junhui was content to let him rest, since he hardly ever slept these days. Each breath that Minghao drew in sounded painful, as if his lungs were breaking and falling apart inside of his chest. Junhui stared at the form that he knew was Minghao, instead now, he was a remnant of his former self.

He couldn't remember when Minghao had started to become sick, and he wasn't even sure what plagued him; the only thing he did know was that when Minghao hacked and coughed, blood and sputum would appear on the rags he used to cover his mouth. He could remember when Minghao had attempted to hide the blood from him but Junhui had found the bloody rags in their trash soon enough.

He had promised him that he would take care of him until the end of days. Well the End Times had come and gone; the Everyone was pretty much dead, including Mingyu, and now they just waited for the last of the humans to die out, and for life to move on. Junhui hadn't expected Minghao to become sick, not after all they had been through together.

They had survived the end of the world together with 2070 long gone, and the Apocalypse finally coming to an end. There had been bitter reunions and bitter realisations that there were not that many people left. But Minghao was still around, and he had been beside Junhui the entire time, fallen or not. Junhui owed Minghao his life one hundred times over and now Junhui felt the need to return the favour, but there were no doctors, and the only thing Junhui knew how to do was to pump the helpless soul full of morphine.

The problem with giving Minghao morphine over and over was that his body had become addicted and without it, he was irritable, shaky, and even more sick than usual. When he had the morphine, he was as high as a kite, and that did not make him pleasant to be around either. Junhui wanted _Minghao_ back, the one who had spent his life with, before this all happened. He just wanted the old Minghao to return to him before it was too late. 

But they both knew that wouldn't happen.

"Junhui," came Minghao's hoarse voice as he slowly began to wake up. "Right here Hao Hao," Junhui called gently, before walking over to sit down on the edge of the bed beside him. Minghao's skin felt hot beneath his hands as he helped him sit up and situate him around the few pillows they did have. "You're burning up."

"I'm cold-" Minghao denied, reaching forward to pull the blankets tighter around his thin frame. He had lost so much weight that it made Junhui want to cry. "You have a fever," Junhui replied with a sigh. They had nothing to bring it down either; their first aid supplies were running low and the pharmacy that they had found had been ransacked ages ago. Minghao was too weak to go on a journey to find more medication and Junhui did not want to leave him unattended.

"I'll be fine," Minghao said with the hint of a smile; it was strained, and the assurance did not reach his eyes. They both knew that he would not be fine.

"You're dying Hao," Junhui whispered. He allowed the words to tumble from his mouth and become true; they had been skirting around the reality for months but there was no escaping it now. Minghao couldn't hold down food and it took so much energy for him to breathe that he had to stay in bed most days.

"I know," Minghao replied quietly.

Junhui shook his head. "It's not fair," he growled. "Why isn't it me? Why are you the one who's sick? _I_ should be the one-"

"Shhhh Junnie." Minghao reached up shakily to place a finger to Junhui's lips. "It's okay."

"It's _not_ okay, you ass!" he retorted. "It's not okay. I can't go on without you _and_ Mingyu. I just-I can't."

Minghao leaned forward to press his forehead to Junhui's, trying to smile. "You can, and you will...you're strong Junhui, I believe in you."

Tears were stinging Junhui's eyes and though he wanted to brush them away, he could not look away from Minghao’s eyes because he wasn't sure when it would be the final time. He felt Minghao take his hand, and Junhui laced their fingers together. Minghao's hands were thin and fragile; he could feel each bone beneath the thinning skin.

"I love you Junhui," Minghao whispered before pressing his lips lightly to Junhui's in a tender and slow kiss.

Junhui gasped, tears sliding down his face unchecked as they kissed; he pressed his tongue lightly along Minghao's lower lip until he was given admittance. They could not kiss long because Minghao was soon having to pull away for air, and Junhui eased him back into the pillows to rest. They cherished what little intimate time they had together because it was never long.

Silently, Junhui cursed himself because he had waited so long to make this happen between them. "I waited too long for this," he muttered aloud, tears still sliding down his face to sprinkle the blanket across Minghao's thighs. "I shouldn't have been so afraid-"

"I don't regret it Junhui...if I had a chance to do it all...over-...again I would-" Minghao gasped, trying to breathe and speak at the same time was hard on him.

"The exact same way?" Junhui whispered, still holding Minghao's hand.

"Yes”

Minghao nodded, his eyes heavy. "I'm tired Junhui."

The way Minghao said it, Junhui had a feeling he meant more than just a desire for more sleep. Junhui had to choke back more tears as he nodded and leaned down to brush their lips together again. "Sleep, my angel."

Minghao smiled slightly as his eyes slipped closed. Junhui squeezed his hand and listened to Minghao breathe in and out a few more times before he stopped completely. Junhui stared at Minghao and the way he looked so peaceful now that he could finally rest. Junhui shut his eyes and slowly returned to the window. The sun peered through the overcast sky at him and Junhui half smiled.

 

"Take care of him, Gyu," he whispered. "I'll be there soon."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this was actually a 10k fluffy coffee shop au but i managed to delete all my work and i was so upset that i wrote this sad piece of mess in retribution. Also Minghao is my ult bias and i love making him suffer. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> also shoutout to mila, if it wasn't for you this mess wouldn't exist  
> thank you loves <3


End file.
